O anel
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Edward resolve pedir Bella em casamento, mas Murphy não queria facilitar. "Realmente Bella está certa, a família dela é AMALDIÇOADA. O anel simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUE chegar até ela!" ; Especial Dia dos Namorados ;


**Nota:** Feliz dia dos Namorados para quem tem namorado! E bem, feliz sessão de filmes ou qualquer outra coisa para nós, SOLTEEEIROS! HAHAHAHA

Espero que gostem da minha one-shot :D

_**Boa leitura.**_

* * *

**O anel.**

**Por**: Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

Edward encarava o anel à sua frente com um olhar brilhante e feliz. O anel tinha um pequeno brilhante incrustado, e era feito de ouro branco completamente puro. Ele era maravilhoso, e somente em imaginá-lo no dedo fino e delicado de Bella já o fazia inteiramente feliz e ansioso. Era incrivelmente bom pensar naquele assunto, inacreditavelmente agonizante ao mesmo tempo. Era uma situação contraditória, com sentimentos contraditórios, e inúmeras incertezas. Ele não tinha a mínima noção, se ela aceitaria seu pedido. Mesmo que eles namorassem há quatro anos, e já tivessem passado por dificuldades e brigas, ele não tinha certeza se Bella se sentiria pronta para esse passo mais firme. Conhecia-a tão bem ao ponto de saber que ela não era fã de casamentos, quando se observava os casamentos de seus pais.

Primeiro, Charlie e Renée que não deram certo. Depois, Renée e Phill que também não foram felizes. E para completar, Charlie e Sue não se aguentaram por muito tempo e também se separaram. Bella achava que em sua família havia uma terrível maldição, e seu medo de se casar e estragar um relacionamento perfeito era incrivelmente irracional.

Por isso, ele estava completamente incerto sobre a resposta que ela daria. Se seria um sonoro e alegre 'sim', ou um pesado e negativo 'não'. E só em pensar em vê-la dizendo 'não' já o fazia fraquejar.

Mas, ele tentaria. Amava-a muito para não tentar.

"Realmente, muito bonito." Jasper comentou, enquanto Edward abaixava o anel que estava logo à frente de seus olhos, e entregava à vendedora da joalheria com a intenção de comprar.

"Espero que ela goste." Ele respondeu, sorrindo nervosamente para os amigos ali presentes.

"Se ela não gostar, eu compro ele de você." Emmett disse sério, conseguindo que os dois arqueassem as sobrancelhas. "Também pretendo pedir Rose em casamento."

"Eu não acredito que você faria isso com ela! É como se nem tivesse se preocupado em procurar algo com a cara dela." Edward respondeu indignado, e com o coração a mil em pensar que Bella poderia não gostar do anel tão minuciosamente procurado por ele. Ele sabia que ela não gostava de ostentações, sabia que não gostava de presentes excepcionalmente caros, e lá estava ele lhe comprando um anel maravilhosamente discreto e não tão caro.

"Eu não vejo problema algum, na realidade." Emmett respondeu com simplicidade.

"Rose gosta de coisas chamativas, ela não seria muito fã do anel que Edward está comprando." Jasper comentou, causando então, uma cara extremamente desanimada em Emmett.

"Bem, então ela pode esperar um pouco." Ele disse convicto, mudando sua cara desanimada para um enorme sorriso. "E então Ed? Como pretende fazer a proposta?" Ele perguntou com _aquela_ cara maliciosa.

"Não pense besteiras, Emm." Ele respondeu enquanto virava os olhos. "Eu vou fazer do jeito mais romântico possível. Bella merece isso." Completou.

"Aham, sei. Ela merece isso, ou você quer fazer de um jeito que ela simplesmente _não_ recuse?" Ele perguntou divertido e zombeteiro.

"Cala a boca, Emmett." Edward se limitou a respondê-lo assim. A vendedora chegou com a caixinha de veludo preta pronta para que ele levasse, e então ele pagou, logo saindo da loja com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Mas, voltando à sua pergunta, pretendo fazer o pedido amanhã."

"Amanhã? Já?" Jasper perguntou surpreso.

"Claro. Vocês se esqueceram que amanhã é dia dos namorados?" Ele perguntou para os dois enquanto eles caminhavam pelo Shopping que se encontravam, em direção da saída para o estacionamento.

Jasper e Emmett pararam de andar bruscamente, com as faces em branco. Edward parou de andar também, e os encarou questionador.

"Oh meu deus." Foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios de Jasper, antes que ele saísse correndo pelo shopping. O ruivo riu daquilo.

"Bem, tenho que ir também. Depois agente se vê!" Emmett se limitou a dizer e sair correndo na direção oposta em que Jasper tinha ido.

Os dois haviam esquecido do dia dos namorados, e ele estava surpreso com aquilo. A julgar que Alice não devia parar de falar sobre isso, e que Rose com certeza fazia parte do grupinho que adora lembrar de datas, era incrivelmente estranho que eles tivessem esquecido. Mas, conhecendo-as como ele conhecia, eles realmente teriam que correr. Pois, se aparecessem amanhã sem nenhum presente ou qualquer outro plano, eles estavam completamente ferrados.

Riu divertido.

Ele já estava preparado, e não teria _nenhum problema_.

-

"Alice, deixe de besteiras." Bella dizia pela trilhonésima centésima terceira vez. "O baile vai ser perfeito." Insistiu desanimada.

Odiava bailes.

"Eu sei que vai ser perfeito, mas eu simplesmente tenho medo de que as coisas se atrasem." Ela dizia totalmente elétrica. "O bufê certamente vai se atrasar, eu não confio naquele pessoal." Ela disse desgostosa.

"Eu, sinceramente, prefiro olhar nossos vestidos a olhar toda essa coisa de bufê, Alice." Rosalie disse com uma cara desinteressada, despertando a atenção total da baixinha de cabelos espetados.

"Oh meu deus... Os vestidos!" Ela disse um pouco mais animada.

"Argh! Por que lembrou disso, Rose?" Bella perguntou com uma careta. Odiava Bailes, odiava vestidos, odiava dançar... Deus, DANÇAR! "Eu realmente tenho que ir nisso?"

"Tem." Alice disse com uma voz autoritária e assustadora. Bella engoliu em seco e suspirou pesadamente.

As três caminhavam em uma das ruas de Los Angeles, completamente cheias de estilo e totalmente prontas para gastar. Bem, menos Bella que se recusava a usar o cartão de crédito de Edward.

"Ali tem uma loja simplesmente _perfeita_." Rosalie comentou sorrindo enquanto via na vitrine o vestido vermelho e longo mais bonito que ela já colocara os olhos na vida.

"E é aqui que começa meu inferno particular." Bella comentou desanimada. "Mentira, começou quando eu resolvi atender ao telefone."

"Pare de resmungar Bells!" Alice a repreendeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Nós temos o dia _inteiro_ para encontrarmos nossas almas gêmeas nessa loja, então, vamos!" Ela disse puxando Bella pela mão, enquanto Rosalie ia por vontade própria.

"Eu acho que Edward nem mesmo sabe desse baile." Bella comentou enquanto era arrastada para dentro da loja maravilhosa e provavelmente cara. Qual era o problema daquelas duas? Elas não conseguiam comprar coisas bonitas que não fossem extremamente caras?

Os brechós sempre têm coisas legais e baratas, e essa é uma lição que Bella aprendeu ao longo de sua vida simples e modesta. Já que depender do dinheiro que Renée e Charlie conseguiam para sustentá-la durante sua vida escolar, era meio complicado.

"Não seja boba. Mesmo se não souber, em poucos minutos ele irá saber!" Alice respondeu enquanto parava de arrastar Bella, quando fora atendida por uma vendedora muito simpática.

Bella revirou os olhos para a cara simpática que a vendedora fazia. Ela ainda não se acostumara com a vida que levava depois que começou a namorar Edward, mesmo em quatro anos, aquela mudança de vida social fora simplesmente enorme. Até porque, sair de Forks – uma cidade esquecida por Deus, e ah, pelo sol também – e se mudar para Los Angeles era tipo, A mudança. E mesmo não tendo se acostumado, ela já vivenciara tantas vezes o caso de entrar em uma loja e sofrer aquele preconceito básico, por não aparentar riqueza ou qualquer outra besteira.

Então, ver que aquela mulher tratava Alice bem por perceber que ela era rica, era simplesmente tediante e revoltante.

Olhou para os lados e caminhou para alguns cabides com vestidos em tons de azul. Edward adorava aquela cor contra sua pele, e ela adorava ver o olhar dele lançado para ela. Era uma das coisas mais gratificantes do mundo, perceber que era amada pelo ser mais belo que ela já vira ao longo de seus vinte e quatro anos.

"Bella! Nem ouse escolher um vestido azul!" Ouviu Alice dizer quando se aproximava, e fez uma careta quando viu as cores que a baixinha parecia ter escolhido. Já que ela usava a vendedora simpática como cabide, enquanto a mandava carregar todos os modelos que ela gostasse. "Você tem que usar uma cor mais vibrante e feminina. Você é pálida, tente usar rosa pink, salmão ou até mesmo vermelho." Ela dizia alegre.

"Alice, _para_." Bella disse colocando a mão na cara de Alice, em sinal de um pedido de quietude. A baixinha a encarou interrogativa. "Eu vou usar azul sim, e você não pode lutar contra isso." Ela disse séria. "Até porque, se você for lembrar Edward desse baile que você organizou, eu quero estar lá confortável e... Bem..."

"Agradando o gosto dele." Alice completou, revirando os olhos. "Eu sei, eu sei. Tudo bem, você pode vestir azul."

Bem, pelo menos aquilo ela poderia ficar calma.

"Mas a sandália de salto alto... _Eu_ escolho." Alice disse maquiavélica, fazendo Bella tremer um pouco.

E quando a música 'Waking up in Vegas' tocou, ela se sentiu aliviada em conseguir escapar daquele olhar mortífero de Alice. Pegou o iPhone na bolsa Prada que carregava, e atendeu completamente aliviada.

"Alô?"

"_Oi minha Bella._" Aquela voz soou em seus ouvidos e seus batimentos cardíacos antes, completamente acelerados, agora se acalmavam um pouco. Edward tinha maravilhosos efeitos em seu corpo.

"Oi Eddie." Ela respondeu carinhosa e caminhando para longe de Alice, que discutia com a vendedora – já lotada de vestidos, e mal conseguindo ficar em pé – as melhores opções em azul. "Você me salvou, e não sabe o quão grata estou por isso."

"_Você me mostra isso mais tarde, pode ser?_" Ela ouviu a pergunta com aquele tom malicioso que ela adorava. Ela já o achava um deus completamente sexy, sendo sedutor simplesmente a fazia se entregar completamente. "_E justamente sobre isso, você imagina a que horas vai chegar em casa?_"

"Você conhece Alice." Ela respondeu simples, e escutou o suspiro do outro lado da linha. "E não sei se você se lembra, ou até mesmo foi avisado do baile que ela organizou." Bella comentou, tentando puxar ainda mais assunto com Edward enquanto via Alice fazer sinais para que ela fosse para o provador.

"_Baile? Não me lembrava de baile algum._" Ele respondeu, e ela riu. Alice se preocupava mais em chamar a todos os amigos e fazê-los prometer que não faltariam, do que chamar a própria família.

"Pois é. Amanhã, para festejar o dia dos namorados." Ela respondeu fingindo que não via a baixinha chamando-a por gestos. "Eu preferia uma comemoração íntima, mas sou obrigada a ir nesse baile, você sabe."

"_Pior que sei_." O tom que ele usava estava diferente de antes, aparentemente desapontado, fazendo com que Bella ficasse confusa.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupada.

"_Nada. Nos vemos mais tarde, ok?_" Ele perguntou novamente carinhoso, e antes que ela pudesse responder, alguém roubou o iPhone de sua mão e desligou a ligação.

Encarou Alice totalmente aturdida.

"Vamos ao provador _agora_."

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Depois daquilo Bella iria até o inferno se Alice mandasse.

-

"Emmett, eu não posso guardar lá em casa. Bella vai achar e vai acabar com a graça." Edward disse para o grandão, enquanto os dois esperavam por Jasper para poderem ir embora daquele shopping.

"Tudo bem, eu guardo." Emmett concordou de bom grado, com uma sorriso amigável no rosto. Edward olhou incerto para a caixinha de veludo e suspirou.

Não poderia acontecer nada de muito ruim com aquele anel, não era?

Entregou para Emmett, e assim que o fez, Jasper chegou com uma caixinha pequena em mãos. Parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, e nem precisou chamar, logo todos estavam em pé. Iriam para a casa de Emmett, já que as mulheres iriam demorar para voltar para suas respectivas casas.

"O que você comprou?" Emmett perguntou para Jasper com uma cara completamente curiosa, enquanto caminhavam em direção do estacionamento.

"Segredo." Ele respondeu sorrindo, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha para o outro. "O que _você_ comprou?"

"Há, você não vai me contar o que você comprou e quer que _eu_ conte?" Emmett respondeu indignado, de forma infantil e engraçada. "É segredo também..." Ele disse convicto, e a medida que o silencio se instalou, passados alguns instantes ele não se aguentou. "Tudo bem, eu conto. Já que vocês insistem!" Ele disse animado. "Comprei uma Mercedes conversível, completamente _vermelha_ e perfeita." Ele disse dando ênfase na palavra 'vermelha'.

"Você é um copião!" Jasper acusou rindo, fazendo com que Edward e Emmett o encarassem interrogativos. "Eu comprei um Porsche amarelo para Alice. Fazia tempo que ela sonhava com esse carro." Ele contou fazendo com que os três ficassem em silêncio.

"Cara, se vocês derem carros em todos os dias dos namorados, acho que vocês vão poder montar uma empresa para vendê-los." Edward comentou divertido, enquanto chegavam no volvo prateado.

"Bem, eu acho que não vou dar o carro só por causa do dia em si." Jasper admitiu. "Estou pensando em seguir seu exemplo, e demonstrar para Alice que eu quero dar mais um passo na nossa relação."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu admito que também tive a mesma idéia." Emmett concordou assim que Jasper terminara de falar. Edward riu divertido.

"Vocês não são _nada_ originais."

Quinze minutos depois, em meio a piadas e brincadeiras, eles chegavam no local nobre onde Emmett morava. Quando estacionaram o carro dentro da propriedade, e que entraram na casa, se prepararam para o que viria a seguir.

Um vulto pulou em cima do mais alto de todos ali, só não o jogando no chão porque Emmett era uma muralha humana.

"Heeey Marley!" Ele cumprimentou o Labrador enlouquecido que estava em pé sobre duas patas, tentando lambê-lo. "Como vai, doido?" Emmett perguntou brincalhão, enquanto o cachorro se acalmava.

"É difícil de acreditar que Rose agüenta esse cachorro." Jasper falou surpreso. "Ele é tão... Grande, e bruto."

Emmett riu escandalosamente.

"Jasper, querido Jasper. Ela gosta de mim, por que não gostaria do cachorro?"

"Boa pergunta." Edward respondeu divertido. Terminaram de entrar na casa e se acomodaram na enorme e aconchegante sala de estar, enquanto Emmett foi até a cozinha para pegar as cervejas.

"Como você planeja pedir Bella em casamento?" O loiro perguntou ao ruivo, que suspirou desapontado.

"Liguei mais cedo para ela, enquanto vocês estavam loucos a procura de um presente." Edward começou um pouco desanimado. "E ela me falou de um baile que Alice organizara." E olhou significativamente para Jasper, que deu de ombros.

"Esqueci, cara."

"E então todos os meus planos íntimos e românticos foram pro lixo. Tenho que pensar em outra coisa, para ser efetuada no baile mesmo."

"Você vai matá-la de vergonha."

"Ou morrer de vergonha, se levar um toco." Emmett respondeu rindo, enquanto voltava com as bebidas e com o cachorro ao seu encalce.

"São nesses momentos que nós vemos os amigos." O ruivo disse divertido. "Deixe de negatividade, Emm!"

"Ok, vamos pensar positivo então." Ele respondeu rindo, e colocando a caixinha de veludo em cima da mesinha de centro. Não precisava deixá-la no bolso estando em casa. "Um brinde à sorte de Edward!" Ele falou quando todas as garrafinhas verdes de vidro já estavam destampadas, e prontas para serem consumidas.

Todos tomaram um gole, e então Jasper pegou a caixinha, abrindo-a e encarando o anel.

"É muito simples." Comentou, encarando Edward. Ele deu de ombros um pouco inconformado.

"Bella não gosta de coisas caras e chamativas."

"Entendo." O loiro disse, deixando a caixinha aberta em cima da mesinha de centro.

"Ela poderia não aceitar se casar com o Ed por causa da aliança, não é?" Emmett disse gargalhando, enquanto tomava mais alguns goles. O ruivo revirou os olhos, e sorrindo bebeu mais um pouco.

Todos estavam distraídos demais para ver certo labrador andando até a mesinha de centro. Todos estavam distraídos demais para percebê-lo indo com a boca pegar o que tinha dentro da caixinha de veludo.

Todos estavam _muito_ distraídos para ver Marley comendo o anel.

"Me deixe vê-lo direito. Eu simplesmente _tenho_ que ver se a Bella vai gostar." Emmett disse enquanto ria mais um pouco, estendendo a mão para Jasper. O loiro olhou para a mesinha de centro, para a caixinha de veludo _vazia_.

Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos não acreditavam no que ele via.

"Er..." Começou encarando diretamente a caixinha e chamando a atenção dos outros dois para o fato. "Sumiu."

Permaneceu-se um silencio sepulcral no recinto, somente quebrado pelo latido do labrador, que estava relativamente próximo da mesinha de centro, e exatamente na direção da caixinha.

Edward ficou perplexo.

"Marley comeu." Emmett comentou assim que concluiu o que a situação indicava. E de tão perplexo, nem rir ele conseguiu.

"Hum..." O ruivo começou em branco, depois modificando-se para uma face cheia de fúria. "Eu vou MATAR SEU CACHORRO!"

-

Os três homens estavam parados, em pé e em silêncio. Estavam no jardim verde e bonito - ainda na casa de Emmett - encarando o cachorro. Ele brincava para todos os lados, mas fazer cocô... _nada_.

Era estranho demais terem que vigiar o cão, e ficar atentos caso ele defecasse. Era simplesmente _horrível_.

"Você vai pegar, já que o cachorro é seu." Edward disse carrancudo, enquanto Marley parecia se divertir com algumas borboletas.

"Eu não. O anel é seu." Emmett respondeu na defensiva. Depois daquilo tudo, conseguia achar a situação um pouco mais engraçada. "E estou torcendo pra Bella recusar, tadinha, eu nunca iria querer usar esse anel. Não depois dessa aventura por dentro do corpo de Marley."

"Cala a boca, Emmett." Edward respondeu irritado. "Além de deixar o cachorro comer o anel de noivado que vou dar para Bella, você ainda joga praga? Mal olhado?"

"Claro, faz parte."

"Fiquem quietos, vocês dois." Jasper reclamou. Ficar no sol californiano, esperando um cachorro fazer cocô para pegar um anel de noivado, e ainda ter que escutar aqueles dois discutindo era muita coisa para sua cabeça. "Olhem lá, ele está se abaixando!" Ele falou, chamando atenção dos outros dois.

Esperaram que ele saísse do local, e caminharam até lá. Os três fizeram caretas horríveis quando virão a situação.

"Ok, vamos tirar no 'pedra, papel e tesoura' pra ver quem vai tirar o anel dali." Emmett disse com uma careta de nojo completamente explícita e com fundamento.

"Pedra..."

"Papel..."

"Tesoura!"

"Há, vai lá Edward." Emmett disse divertido, enquanto recebia um olha maligno do ruivo.

E Edward encarou aquela... C_oisa_, e nem mesmo acreditou que estava fazendo aquilo. E depois de conseguir tirar o dito cujo, depois de ter que fuçar naquela coisa horrorosa, ele caminhou para dentro da casa novamente, em direção do banheiro. Escutava a risada dos outros dois logo atrás de si, e não sabia se deveria voltar para bater nos dois bastardos, ou simplesmente correr até o banheiro para limpar aquela sujeira.

Resolveu por ir se limpar.

E chegou à conclusão que Bella não tinha o direito de negar seu pedido. Não mesmo. Não depois daquilo tudo.

E quando estava tudo limpo, ele caminhou até a sala de estar, onde os dois terminavam suas respectivas cervejas.

"Emmett, eu não confio em você para guardar isso." Edward disse irritado, e se virou para Jasper. "Você poderia guardar pra mim até amanhã? Sem enfiá-lo em alguma confusão?" Perguntou sério e um pouco desesperado.

"Claro." Jasper concordou sorrindo, de forma tranquila.

-

"Ai Jazz! ADOREI!" Alice gritou alegre, saltitando de felicidade, enquanto Jasper saía do banheiro. Ele acabara de tomar uma ducha quente e completamente relaxante, preparando-se para dormir.

Quando ele olhou para Alice, seu coração até parou de bater por um segundo.

O que o anel de Edward estava fazendo no dedo de Alice? **E porque santo deus ela achava que era pra ela?**

"Ai Jazz, estou muito feliz com o presente." Alice agradeceu pulando em Jasper, que como reflexo, segurou-a no ar enquanto ela entrelaçava suas perninhas na cintura dele. "É meio simples, mas eu _adorei_." Ela disse alegre.

E quando ele a encarou, pronto para desmentir aquele mal entendido, ele viu a sublime felicidade nos olhos à sua frente.

E suspirou derrotado.

Não poderia contar para Alice.

E com certeza estava fadado a morrer quando Edward ficasse sabendo.

-

Edward encarou Jasper com o rosto em branco, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção. Toda a felicidade, expectativa, e ansiedade que ele estava sentindo enquanto acordava Bella com beijos e carinhos, e a via sair de casa com Alice que viera buscá-la para terminarem de fazer as comprar e começarem a se arrumar para o baile (Que era a noite. Ele se perguntava por que elas tinham que começar a se arrumar de manhã), sumia rapidamente depois de ouvir a explicação de Jasper para o acontecido.

Ela mexera em sua jaqueta, onde o anel estava guardado, e achou a caixinha de veludo em um dos bolsos internos. E então, alegre e inocente como só Alice pode ser, deduziu que o presente era pra ela.

Coisa básica, não?

Descuido? _Naaada_.

"Jasper." Edward começou, enquanto avançava um passo para o amigo, que recuava outro. "Você se importa que eu te mate?" Ele perguntou, finalmente, adotando uma expressão. Melhor descrita em: 'COMPLETA FÚRIA! FUJA O MAIS RÁPIDO O POSSÍVEL!'.

"Edward, acalme-se, é só conversar com ela..." Jasper disse meio nervoso. Recuando o mesmo tanto de passos que Edward avançava. "É só pedir para Emmett! Você sabe como ele é insensível e pode resolver esse problema!" Ele disse com uma cara feliz, tentando mostrar a solução perfeita para o monstro raivoso à sua frente.

"Podemos até recorrer à Emmett, mas que antes você vai levar uma surra... Você vai!" Edward disse raivoso pulando na direção do amigo, que se esquivou conseguindo evitar o primeiro contato.

"Hey galera, o que ta pegando?" A voz de Emmett soou pela sala, não interrompendo a corrida que se iniciou ali. Jasper correndo em círculos pela sala de estar de Edward – que também morava em uma puta casa, com Bella -, enquanto o próprio corria atrás dele aos rugidos.

Emmett encarou aquela cena meio incerto sobre o que fazer.

Resolveu por assistir.

"Calma Edward, a gente resolve isso fácil, fácil!" Jasper gritava exasperado enquanto tentava escapar da ira do ruivo.

"FIQUE PARADO SEU LOIRO OXIGENADO!" Edward gritou em resposta.

Nesse momento Emmett resolveu interferir. Aquilo já estava parecendo palavreado de briga de mulher, e ele não poderia deixar que seus amigos se rebaixassem tanto.

"Vamos lá galera, contando pro Tio Emmett o que aconteceu!" Ele disse enquanto conseguia segurar Edward, que o encarou com uma face cheia de fúria. Até ele ficou um pouco assustado.

"Realmente Bella está certa, a família dela é AMALDIÇOADA. O anel simplesmente _não consegue_ chegar até ela!" Ele disse exasperado para o grandão à sua frente.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?" Perguntou um pouco divertido.

Convenhamos: Aquela situação _estava_ engraçada.

"Alice achou o anel e se apossou dele, achando que era um presente meu para ela." Jasper disse cansado, logo recomeçando a correr quando Emmett não previu a reação de Edward, que voltou a correr atrás do loiro.

"VOLTE AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO!" O ruivo gritou, enquanto quase conseguia pegar Jasper pelo colarinho, só não conseguindo pois Emmett novamente o segurou.

"Ok, vamos tirar no 'pedra, papel e tesoura' pra ver quem vai ligar pra Alice e resolver isso logo." Ele disse normalmente, vendo que os dois assentiram.

"Pedra..."

"Papel..."

"Tesoura!"

"É, Ed. Você _não tem _sorte." Emmett disse divertido.

Edward respirou fundo, _beeem_ fundo enquanto tentava se acalmar.

"Isso é completamente injusto, e vocês terão sua vingança." Ele disse cansado, e se jogando no sofá. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de forma frustrada. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Vocês sabem como aquela baixinha fica quando magoada. Aqueles olhos castanhos brilham de lágrimas, a boca fica enrugada para baixo em uma caretinha de choro, e até mesmo seu cabelo fica menos espetado!"

"Bem, é o seu precioso anel que está em jogo." Emmett fez sua colocação, enquanto Jasper concordava mudamente.

"Eu vou dormir." Edward anunciou. "E só vou resolver isso de tarde, na hora que estiver me arrumando pro tal baile." Completou com uma cara cansada. "E você Jasper, já tente fazer um progresso antes disso."

"Tudo bem, eu vou tentar." O loiro disse fracamente, se sentindo culpado.

"Vão embora, agora." Edward reclamou e se ajeitou no sofá para dormir. Os outros dois saíram da casa, e assim que saíram da propriedade, Emmett riu escandalosamente.

"Ainda bem que não comprei aquele anel para a Rose."

-

Bella chegou em casa praticamente pronta. Seu cabelo estava mais bem moldado em seu rosto, com cachos maiores e mais bonitos, enquanto em cima seu cabelo estava belamente liso. A maquiagem era leve, mas ressaltando seus olhos chocolate profundos. E a única coisa que faltava ali, era seu vestido. O vestido que carregava no cabide e plástico no braço.

Mas quando ela entrou na casa, ficou surpresa em achar Edward dormindo no sofá. Ele parecia estar em um sono sereno, apesar dos sinais de estresse que aquele rosto perfeito continha. Ela depositou o vestido na mesinha de centro, e ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá.

Seus dedos passaram levemente pelo rosto de Edward, percebendo o quão cansado ele parecia estar.

"Eddie." Chamou carinhosamente, enquanto ele começava a se movimentar lentamente, mostrando que acordava. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupada, já que de manhã ele estava inacreditavelmente feliz, e ali parecia ter sido atropelado por um trator. Ele a encarou e levou um pequeno susto.

"Bella?" Perguntou se levantando de supetão. Observou-o olhar pela janela, e constatar que já estava a noite. "Quantas horas?"

"Ta na hora de você se arrumar, Edward." Ela disse simples, sem querer apressá-lo. De acordo com o relógio na verdade, eles estavam um pouco atrasados já que ele ainda não estava arrumado. "Venha." Ela disse puxando-o levemente e o acompanhando até o andar de cima.

"Ai meu deus." Ele falou exasperado. "Eu não liguei para Alice."

"Por que você ligaria? Daqui a pouco iremos nos encontrar mesmo." Bella respondeu enquanto o ajudava a tirar a roupa que vestia, depois de chegarem até o banheiro da suíte deles.

"Não é nada." Ele respondeu cansado.

"Ela ganhou um anel lindo de Jasper." Bella comentou. "Simples e delicado, do jeito que eu aceitaria de você sem pestanejar." Ela completou sorrindo e beijando as costas de Edward, enquanto o empurrava para dentro do box, onde ele tomaria banho.

E ele, suspirou irritado e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo. Irritado por causa de toda a confusão, e satisfeito por saber que ela gostara do objeto. Sentiu a água quente bater em seu corpo e tentou relaxar, enquanto sabia que Bella voltava até a sala e pegava o próprio vestido para terminar de se arrumar. Ele teria que arrumar um jeito de consertar toda a bagunça no baile, e teria que rezar para que conseguisse improvisar de tal forma que Bella não recusasse o pedido.

Quando terminou, saiu somente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. E quando entrou no quarto, se deparou com a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto em todo o mundo.

Bella estava maravilhosa. O vestido era de um azul mais escuro e sofisticado, caído em um dos ombros e amarrado por um corrente delicada e elegante na cintura. O efeito que o vestido causava – ficando até mais curto – deixava Bella magnífica. As pernas um pouco a mostra e completamente torneadas; e as curvas do corpo mais evidenciadas graças à corrente amarrada na cintura. Ela estava tão perfeita, que simplesmente teve mais certeza ainda de sua vontade.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou já ficando corada, depois de vários instantes em que ele a encarava em silêncio. "Ficou bom?"

"Ficou maravilhosa." Ele respondeu sorrindo, e caminhando até ela. "E eu só não te abraço nesse momento, porque não quero estragar tanta perfeição." Ele completou, fazendo-a sorrir. Se secou rápido e colocou sua calça jeans mais alinhada, sua camiseta branca social – dobrando as mangas até a altura do cotovelo -, e seu tênis Puma preto de couro maleável. Ele havia ficado elegante, e ao mesmo tempo nem tão social.

"Você está muito gato, também." Bella concordou quando ele apareceu na sala de estar, onde ela o esperava. "Assim vou ficar com ciúmes!" Ela falou rindo, se levantando e pegando na mão dele.

"Não fique." Edward respondeu enquanto eles saíam da casa e trancavam. "Sou completamente seu."

Bella corou com aquilo, e hiperventilou um pouco.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro do carro para que ela entrasse, e logo depois que isso aconteceu, fechou a porta e entrou do próprio lado.

"Alice já ligou _várias_ vezes." Bella comentou enquanto saíam da propriedade.

"Ok, ok. Entendi o recado." Edward respondeu rindo, e acelerou drasticamente.

Em poucos minutos chegaram na casa de Alice, que ainda era maior que a dos três casais, e que estava completamente agitada. Luzes piscando para todos os locais, música alta, e quando entraram no quintal amplo do casal, se depararam com uma festa enorme e bem elaborada.

Alice não faria um baile qualquer, não no dia dos namorados.

"Ed, Bella!" Ouviram um grito estridente e se viraram para o lado, a tempo de ver Alice vindo em sua direção.

O vestido de Alice era rosa bebê, tomara que caia – preso do busto até a cintura, e se alargando a partir daí -, com um pequeno e singelo laço branco de cetim logo no centro. Alguns babadinhos transformavam o vestido em um verdadeiro vestidinho de fada, deixando-a ainda mais delicada. Seus olhos brilhavam fortemente, mostrando seu alto nível de felicidade.

"Porque demoraram?" Ela perguntou sorrindo, nem mesmo fingir a carinha carrancuda tamanha a felicidade.

"Eu dormi." Edward respondeu, pensando em _como_ falar com ela.

"Olha Ed, o anel que o Jazz me deu." Ela falou animada mostrando sua mão. Lá estava o anel, o anel que _ele_ comprara para **Bella**. Ele sorriu amarelo.

"Muito bonito, mas, Alice, tenho que falar com você." Ele chamou pegando-a pelo braço, e se soltando de Bella, que arqueou as sobrancelhas para aquilo.

E Jasper, que de longe percebeu a movimentação, caminhou rapidamente até Bella para fazer-lhe companhia.

Edward puxou Alice para o canto mais afastado do quintal, onde não havia muitos olhos curiosos. A encarou intensamente e de forma séria, fazendo com que o sorriso sumisse e um olhar interrogativo pairasse em Alice.

"O que foi?"

Edward inspirou fundo, e fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar a reação de Alice.

"Não foi Jasper que comprou, e esse anel não é seu." Ele começou, e para sua felicidade, percebeu que não conseguiria parar de falar a partir dali. "Eu planejo pedir Bella em casamento hoje, e ontem comprei o anel para ela. Mas para que ela não o achasse lá em casa e estragasse a surpresa, eu pedi para que Emmett o guardasse. Mas, depois de um ocorrido desagradável, pedi que Jasper o guardasse. E então, você o achou. Entende? Ele não é seu. E queria pedi-lo de volta, para finalmente, eu conseguir pedir Bella em casamento."

Ele disse tudo de uma vez, perdendo até o fôlego.

E então abriu os olhos, e encaro uma Alice séria. Ficou aflito em pensar que ela poderia fazer aquela cara de dor que sempre matava qualquer um de culpa, mas se surpreendeu em vê-la rir.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse de forma fácil, deixando Edward ainda mais surpreso. "Emmett me contou sobre isso." Ela disse travessa, fazendo com que ele ficasse chocado.

"Ele te contou?" Então ele passara por aquilo à toa? "Nossa, eu ainda mato aquele traste." Ele comentou baixinha, enquanto via a mão estendida de Alice em sua direção. Pegou o anel que ali estava e guardou no bolso da camiseta social. "Bem, obrigada Alice. Agora volte para seu namorado, que eu voltarei para a minha." Ele disse voltando a caminhar.

"Boa sorte Ed." Ela desejou, enquanto os dois voltavam para onde Bella e Jasper ainda se encontravam.

"O que foi?" Bella perguntou curiosa, recebendo um olhar feliz de Edward.

"Nada." Ele respondeu simplesmente, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as sobrancelhas. "Vamos dançar."

Bella o encarou com uma cara completamente séria e suplicante também. Não, _dançar_ não!

"Eddie, você sabe que eu simplesmente não fui feita para a pista de dança." Ela começou aflita, enquanto era arrastada por Edward até a pequena pista lá na frente.

Por que todos tinham essa mania de arrastá-la?

"Você não cansa de argumentar comigo sobre esse assunto?" Ele perguntou divertido enquanto subia no pequeno palco, que era a pista de dança. "Em quatro anos eu já te carreguei várias vezes para a dança."

"Eu não canso não, mas _por favor_ Eddie! Pelo menos no dia dos namorados você podia fazer minha vontade!" Ela suplicou, enquanto ele já ficava em posição e começava a conduzi-la.

"Não." Ele respondeu simples enquanto roubava um selinho dela.

De longe Emmett e Rose, Alice e Jasper encaravam a cena. Os dois casais estava lado a lado.

"Bem, vamos ver o que ele vai aprontar, e se ela vai aceitar." Emmett disse divertido.

"Depois de toda aquela confusão, eu acho que ela tinha que aceitar." Jasper comentou.

"Hoje é dia dos namorados. O clima de amor está no ar, casamento e todas essas coisas. Não é possível que Bella vai resistir à isso." Alice disse dando de ombros. "Ainda mais naquela pista, com todos aqueles casais dançando a música lenta..." Ela continuou, agora com um olhar orgulhoso. "... e com aquela iluminação romântica."

"Bem, vamos assistir." Rose comentou.

Os dois continuaram dançando por mais um tempo, enquanto Edward se decidia em como fazer o pedido. Depois de toda aquela bagunça, improvisar deveria ser fácil.

Mas não era.

Ele estava inseguro. Não queria levar toco depois de tudo aquilo.

Respirou fundo e aproveitando a repentina coragem, afastou Bella um pouco. Ela o encarou interrogativamente, e então, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela.

"Bella." Ele iniciou, encarando os olhos castanhos intensamente, e nem percebendo que todos a sua volta pararam para ver a cena. "Desde ontem eu estive me preparando para fazer isso, mas vide todas as confusões em que eu me meti, não está sendo do jeito que você realmente merecia."

"O que é..." Bella parou o que ia perguntar, quando viu o olhar que ele lhe lançou.

"Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Esses quatro anos foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Te conheci cada dia mais, e percebi o quanto eu queria carregá-la ao meu lado por toda a minha vida. Eu sei que você tem um medo irracional de casamento, já que acredita naquela coisa de maldição..." Que até ele estava acreditando, já que aquele anel parecera _impossível_ de chegar até ali. "... mas eu realmente acredito que nosso caso será diferente. Acredito que você ama assim como eu amo você, e também acredito que esse dia poderá ajudar na sua decisão, assim como pode ajudar também na nossa relação. Já que, olha só a iluminação desse baile do dia dos namorados?" Ele brincou, mas com seriedade ao mesmo tempo. Bella sentiu que ia morrer ali mesmo, prevendo as palavras que viriam logo a seguir. "Bella..." Ele falou, tirando, finalmente, o anel do bolso. "Você se casaria comigo?"

Até a música parou naquele momento.

A festa inteira estava encarando os dois, esperando a resposta de Bella. E somente os outros amigos encaravam fixamente o anel para não perdê-lo de vista, caso ele resolvesse aprontar mais uma.

Bella respirou profundamente, tentando pensar direito. O pior é que ele estava completamente certo, aquele clima estava quase que forçando-a a aceitar o pedido. A iluminação então, era a mais convincente. Ela fazia com que o rosto de Edward ficasse ainda mais belo.

"Eu..." Ela começou, quase tendo um enfarte de emoção. Olhou diretamente nos olhos esmeraldas e sentiu certeza do que queria. "Eu aceito."

Edward sorriu alegre, e quando foi colocar o anel no dedo de Bella, ele caiu.

Caiu no chão, e justamente pela mesma iluminação que ajudou a convencê-la a aceitar, ele teve dificuldades de achar.

"Edward? O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, corada, enquanto alguns burburinhos começavam.

"Merda!" Ele xingou baixinho. "O anel caiu!" Ele contou para ela, que olhou para onde se lembrava que Alice estava.

Era a maldição, era a terrível maldição!

"Achei!" Edward festejou, chamando a atenção de todos novamente para o anel que ele segurava. E então, com muito cuidado e segurando firme o objeto, ele colocou no dedo de Bella. "Finalmente." Disse aliviado, levantando-se e pegando Bella no colo.

E depois de colocado o anel, ele finalmente aquietou-se.

Ele não tentou sair da mão de Bella uma única vez.

Mas quando Bella encarou o anel, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, e ela encarou Edward com um olhar irritado.

"Edward Cullen, por que esse anel é o mesmo de Alice?"

Ele não saiu da mão de Bella, mas continuaria causando confusão.

**FIM**

* * *

Eae, gostaram? SAHSHUAHSUAHUS Bem, espero que sim.

**Então ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não ! :)**


End file.
